This clinical research study involves a new, genetically-modified insulin, HOE 901. This modification gives this insulin a longer duration of action and the ability to provide a more stable insulin supply, therefore, offering diabetics more optimal blood sugar levels. Research has documented that high blood sugar levels place individuals at high risk for complications such as nerve, eye, vascular and kidney disease. This study will compare HOE 901 to a standard, commercially available insulin preparation.